everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gervais Fleuriste
Gervais Fleuriste is the son of Prince Florestan from The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde by Mary de Morgan. Info Name: Gervais Fleuriste Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Khurshed Kimjagarov Secret Heart's Desire: To triumph over Princess Fiorimonde and put her back in the bead. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled with a sword and a silver tongue. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend, but I love to charm the ladies. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm a bit of a womanizer, and I feel like I move on from girl to girl a lot. I need a more steady relationship. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. It helps me charm the prettiest girls. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Never been much of a math person. Best Friend Forever After: Rosaire Laperle is my most trustworthy friend. Character Appearance Gervais is of average height, with long light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a light blue jacket over a purple shirt and blue pants. Personality Gervais is a womanizer who loves charming the pretty girls. He enjoys flirting with girls and complimenting them on their appearance. He is close with Gervaise and Yolande's son Rosaire and the two of them are inseparable. However, Gervais sometimes wonders if his wooing of girls will cause problems, knowing that some students consider him a jerk. Biography Bonjour, mon ami! I'm Gervais Fleuriste, the eldest son of Prince Florestan. Florestan was a prince who tried his luck with Princess Fiorimonde, an evil princess who turned suitors into beads for her necklace. Surely enough, he was turned into a bead. His trusty servant Gervaise found out the whole thing and devised of a way to get him back to normal. Gervaise was able to overcome Princess Fiorimonde and rescue Florestan. Yeah, I know that Prince Florestan doesn't have that great of a role, but oh well. He eventually met a lovely princess to be his bride. The couple had seven children: six boys and a girl. I am the oldest of my siblings, and also the most chaming of them. Being a prince is great - you get to ride a horse, use a sword, and woo fair maidens. I love the ladies, and I'm always willing to woo them. I have quite the silver tongue, and I know how to charm them and give them attention. I consider myself a Prince Charming, with emphasis on the charming. Of course, I never seem to have a steady relationship and always seem to move from girl to girl. I would love a steady girlfriend, but I just haven't found the right girl. My father is still good friends with Gervaise and Yolande. That's why he named me Gervais. I get along well with Gervais' son Rosaire, who is my inseparable companion Rosaire is always giving me advice on how to woo the ladies. He's a bit more reserved around girls, but he is quite charming too. I'm a Rebel in the destiny conflict. I don't want to be turned into a bead, waiting to be rescued. A real prince rescues himself and confronts the enemy. Rosaire says that he doesn't mind wanting to save me, but honestly, I need to save myself. Trivia *Gervais' surname derives from the name of his father, Prince Florestan. *Gervais has a pet Basset Hound named Bonnefoy. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French Category:The Necklace of Princess Fiorimonde